


Sungyeol needs to start minding his own damn bussiness

by icantbczfeels



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, how did this even turn out this way, with a healthy side!myungyeol BFFery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbczfeels/pseuds/icantbczfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it’s funny, really, how things happened so fast. Just a few minutes ago he was talking with Sungyeol at the bar about something or another, and as he swept his eyes lazily at the dance floor, he spotted him. A short boy with chestnut hair and tight clothes which showed his toned arms and the curve of his ass, dancing by himself. Or at least, trying to, because he couldn’t really call <i>that</i> dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sungyeol needs to start minding his own damn bussiness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "We’re at a club and although you’re a really shitty dancer you’re also really fucking adorable so I decide to say hi and you end up accidentally hitting me in the face and fucking hell i think you broke my nose."  
> 

“HOLY SHIT.”

Sungyeol has never been more annoying. And that’s saying something because. most of the time, he takes pleasure on _being_ annoying. But Myungsoo doesn’t quite care enough at the moment to snark a reply back at him, though.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Myungsoo walks past the mass of bodies lumped together at the dance floor onto a less crowded, quiet place, trying to get away from the sound and confusion and **pain** , his hands glued to his face in an attempt to cover himself from curious stares and stop the bleeding from soiling his shirt. God, if he wasn’t nearly as wasted, he is sure he would have been bawling his eyes out by now.

Talk about good first impressions.

“IT’S THE NOSE! THE OH HOLY NOSE! **THE** _KIM MYUNGSOO_ NOSE, CARVED BY GOD HIMSELF! DUDE, WAIT FOR ME TO TELL WOOHYUN-”

“Sungyeol, I’m three seconds away from ruining yours if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Myungsoo replied, glaring at his so called friend walking besides him. That doesn’t keep him from laughing his face off though, and Myungsoo vows never to let Sungyeol get anywhere near him again if alcohol is ever in the equation.

He ignores the subsequent babbles and shoves the phone away from his face when Sungyeol tries to record the moment, ‘ _as a heirloom, for future mocking material_ ’, and instead, once he is somewhere he deems good enough, he turns to look at the shorter boy who had been following him, a mantra of apologies continuing to spill from his lips nonstop and eyeing him with eyes full of concern and slight panic. Myungsoo makes his best attempt to smile in hopes of reassuring him, holding back a flinch at the shot of pain it causes.

“It was my fault for suddenly getting so close to you, don’t worry.”

“I’m really, really, reaaaaaaally sorry! I didn’t notice you, I always get lost in the music and-”

“It’s okay, really.”

“But, your nose! It may be broken!”

“IMAGINE HOW HEARTBROKEN YOUR FANS WILL BE!” Sungyeol cackles somewhere behind him, and Myungsoo shoves his elbow into Sungyeol’s stomach at the widening of the boy’s eyes, hearing him grunt in pain and turning back to look at him, his eyes narrowed as a warning.

“I’M SO SORRY!” The boy almost shouts, bowing to him repeatedly and frantically.

And it’s funny, really, how things happened so fast. Just a few minutes ago he was talking with Sungyeol at the bar about something or another, and as he swept his eyes lazily at the dance floor, he spotted him. A short boy with chestnut hair and tight clothes which showed his toned arms and the curve of his ass, dancing by himself. Or at least, trying to, because he couldn’t really call _that_ dancing. The person who caught his interest was sort of just feeling the music with his whole body, but there was something sensual, albeit cute, in the way his face was scrunched up in one of pure bliss. He was moving his arms wildly in the air, floating around from side to side and lifting his knees up from time to time. He unconsciously smiled, and laughed a bit when he saw him suddenly swaying his hips in the most random way. He looked innocent, clearly enjoying himself, and Myungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t find that adorable.

Myungsoo hadn’t noticed he was staring though, until Sungyeol kindly pointed it out.

“Go talk to him instead of raping him with your eyes, for god’s sake.”

Myungsoo was startled out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat, turning around on his stool and feigning nonchalance, taking a sip from his drink. He wasn’t one to pick people up at clubs.  
Sungyeol sighed beside him, shaking his face dramatically. “Don’t be such wuzz! I mean, you are pretty decent looking, you could at least score his number and talk to him later, it doesn’t mean you have to _sleep_ with him, you know? Though you could, but I know you are into romantics and all that stuff”

When Myungsoo gave no answer, Sungyeol nudged him with his arm, kicking his stool in an attempt to turn him around once more so he was facing the dancing crowd.

“How much have you drank, exactly?” Myungsoo asked instead, after making sure his tipsy friend didn’t topple him over.

“Enough for me to go there myself and ask him for his number in your stead, if you won’t.”

Myungsoo snorted, smirking lopsidedly. “Maybe you should.”

Sungyeol looked at him with narrowed eyes. He finished the rest of his drink in one gulp and slammed his glass on the bar. “Maybe I will. I’ll try to omit the fact you are a virgin.”

Myungsoo’s smirk quickly fell from his face when Sungyeol suddenly stood up, taking long, decisive strides towards the dancer. A rush of panic flooded him after the initial startle, and he quickly stood up and followed after him, trying to stop him before they were close enough for the dancer to notice them.

“W-what do you think you are doing?” He spurted, stopping Sungyeol on his tracks and tugging, noting his friend had a little too much to drink when he needed help stabilizing so he didn’t fall face first. Sungyeol looked at his hand with an angry glare.

“Why can’t you act on your wishes for once?” He asked back, and the question took him by surprise. “You always think things too much and strive to satisfy everyone, but what about what you want?”

He could hear the pout before seeing it, and Myungsoo chuckled at the randomness of it all. Trust Sungyeol to get emotional with a little alcohol on his system. “And now what are you talking about? Where did that come from?”

“We are worried, you know? The hyung’s and I,” Sungyeol sighed, looking back up to his face, “you haven’t been in a relationship since… you know.”

Myungsoo’s face tightened, and he sighed. “That has nothing to do with this.”

“It has everything to do! You clearly think that boy is cute! You should have seen your smitten face when you looked at him!”

Myungsoo looked sideways, trying to hide the blush he knew was starting to show on his cheeks. “I don’t.”

“Oh shut up! You totally do.” Sungyeol cried in defiance, hitting him on the chest. “Just go and talk to him, say hi or something, you’ve got nothing to lose.”

Myungsoo locked himself on a weird eye contest against him, with Sungyeol’s persistent eyes not wavering one bit. He groaned after a while, rubbing his face in annoyance before letting his hands fall to his sides with a defeated plop.

“Fine.” He conceded, begrudgingly.

Sungyeol smirked and turned him around, giving him a little push towards the boy. “Go sweep him off his feet.”

Myungsoo shaked his head disapprovingly before he started walking once more, getting to the crowd of people and pushing his way through. He noted, with displeasure, that Sungyeol was following him closely behind, clearly to make sure he didn’t chicken out halfway.

He didn’t. And he didn’t sweep him of his feet either. Hell, he didn’t even get to say a single word before, as soon as he was within talking range, a sudden fist came flying to his face, and the next thing he knew, Sungyeol was laughing disbelievingly beside him and the boy had stopped dancing, looking at him with dismay.

“I was just- I mean, you were… and- I, um, why did you come suddenly behind me?” The boy whines, and if the situation was any different, Myungsoo would find that really cute.

Myungsoo looks at the ceiling, closing his eyes and trying to feel with his fingers if anything felt wrong with his nose. Sungyeol chimes in, finally having left behind his laughing fit. “You looked like someone familiar, and he wanted to check if it was you.” He answers for him, and throws Myungsoo a wink that goes unnoticed by the other.

That seems to finally make the boy stop fuzzing and apologizing. “Did you?”

Myungsoo looks down at his face, still traced with worry but a little more calmer than it was moments before. He doesn’t know what to say though, his thoughts a little bit jumbled still from the hit, and Sungyeol seems to notice, quickly giving more input. “Yeah, what did you say? A neighbor or something? Dunno, he mistakes people really easily. Ah, you know what? Maybe I should go and search for something so that the pain eases away, huh? Maybe some ice. I’ll be right back!” He rants, talking rapidly before disappearing somewhere.

Myungsoo lets out an annoyed sigh, and lifts his head up once more. Great.

He gets startled, though, when he feels a pair of hands taking his arm. “A-are you okay? Why don’t we go to the bathroom to clean you up a bit?” He hears the hesitant voice, surprised to see the expectant eyes on him.

He opens and closes his mouth multiple times, before settling with a nod. The boy smiles and quickly guides them through the building and onto a restroom, relieved to find it empty, before both of them enter and the boy puts the lock on.

At Myungsoo’s questioning eyes, he gets nervous and fumbles around. “You seem a little out of it, so I think it would be better if you collect yourself here without drunken guys suddenly barging in and creating a mess”

Myungsoo nods, and sneaks a look at himself in the mirror before flinching at the sight. The other notices and sighs. “I’m really sorry.”

Myungsoo laughs a bit, turning to look at him instead. “You’ve said that at least 50 times already.” When he sees that he is about to apologize again, he adds “I’m not mad at you or anything, it was an accident.”

The boy pouts and looks around, walking to a papel tower dispenser and taking a bunch of them, balling them up and soaking them with water. “Well, if you were curious of the name of the guy who suddenly punched you and probably broke your nose, it’s Dongwoo.”

Myungsoo smiles a bit, opting to sit down on a large leather stool conveniently placed against the wall. He slouches down, closing his eyes and sighs. “I’m Myungsoo, and my friend from earlier is Sungyeol.”

He opens them in surprise at the feel of something wet pressing against his lips, and comes face to face with Dongwoo bending over him, the wet paper towels on his hand. “Sorry, should have warned you first.” He smiles sheepishly. Myungsoo does nothing but stare. And then, after a moment, he feels a blush creep up his cheeks.

“I can do it myself.” He mumbles, sitting up straight and avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. It’s been a while since he’s been up close to someone he is interested in, and it angers him that he can’t keep his teenager-in-love reactions at bay. Besides, what’s with him? He just met the guy, for god’s sake!

Dongwoo simply grins, unaware of Myungsoo’s internal berate.

“Yeah, you could.”

Myungsoo stops fussing about and finally meets Dongwoo’s eyes, put out by the cheeky tone of his voice. He notices with a gulp the close distance of their faces, and his breath hitches in his throat.

He really has lost the ability to play it cool, it seems.

“But I want to help you.”

“Oh. Well, okay.”

Dongwoo laughs heartily and takes Myungsoo’s chin into his hand carefully. Myungsoo watches in fascination how after a second the grin leaves his face and instead, a concentrated look garners in his features. Myungsoo hisses a bit when the wet bundle touches against the side of his nose, and Dongwoo mumbles a quick apology before ever so gently continuing cleaning off the dried blood.

Myungsoo doesn’t know where to look, and after a few awkward seconds of his eyes roaming everywhere but the face a few inches from his, he settles on looking at Dongwoo’s lips. They were thick, and puffy. His bottom lip was kinda sticking out in a semi-pout, and he can’t help but remember the fact that when he was back at the dance floor, Dongwoo nibbled at them while dancing, looking awkward and sexy and cute at the same time, if that was even possible. His eyes continue their way upwards, tracing the curve on his nose, the bones of his cheeks, all the way up to the lashes on his eyes, but any coherent thought leaves his mind when he notices the brown pools staring right back at him, grounding him back to reality.

His gaze is curious and intense, and Myungsoo notices a flicker of emotion he can’t quite place, but it makes a heat of pool start forming at the bottom of his stomach.

Dongwoo hasn’t let go of his chin yet.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I was done.”

Myungsoo opens his mouth to reply, but he never gets the chance to. Dongwoo leans in, shortening the distance between their lips, using his hand to keep a steady hold on his face. Myungsoo’s eyes widen, and he reflexively pushes Dongwoo away, straightening.

“W-what--”

Dongwoo leans in once again clumsily, his hands pushing Myungsoo back on the seat, and he can’t even think straight anymore. His back hits the wall, and he feels a weight on his thighs as he realizes Dongwoo is straddling him, his hand moving to the nape of his neck, his fingers locking through his hair. He lets a gasp escape, a swirl of thoughts spiraling in his head, and Dongwoo uses the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing Myungsoo’s teeth, licking softly the roof of his mouth, giving tentative licks against his own tongue. After the initial shock, it finally dawns on Myungsoo that Dongwoo was actually kissing him. A sigh escapes Dongwoo’s lips when he moves his tongue against his, the action stirring him in all the right places. He starts kissing back, hesitating at first, but soon gets caught under the shorter boy’s pace, letting his hands circle around Dongwoo’s waist. They kiss and lick and touch, the kiss getting more intense by the minute. Myungsoo sucks Dongwoo’s bottom lip, and the other lets out a whine, biting back playfully at Myungsoo’s top lip. Myungsoo feels a flash of pain when their noses brush past each other, but Dongwoo proves to be a good enough way of keeping his mind away from the accident on how they ended up this way.

They break apart after a moment, getting the much needed air back into their lungs, and Myungsoo waits a bit for his heart to calm down before opening his eyes.

Dongwoo’s lips are red, his mouth half opened as he breathes hard, his eyes dazed, looking at him through his bangs.

“I think your nose is fine, by the way, not broken.”

“That’s good to know.” Myungsoo nods, letting his head fall back against the wall, his hands leaving Dongwoo’s waist and falling to their thighs. Dongwoo follows the action with his eyes, going from their thighs through his chest, until their eyes meet again. He holds his gaze, not really knowing what the other expected from him after that, and they just stare at each other for a while. When their chests stop heaving and he feels the blood pumping through his veins normally once again, Dongwoo suddenly looks bashful, and offers him a small smile.

“So, do I really look like your neighbor?”

Myungsoo snorts, and flinches almost immediately. Dongwoo looks panicked for a second, his hand flying to stop Myungsoo’s hand that shot up to his nose at the pain to prevent him from worsening it by touching it anymore. Myungsoo looks at their hands, and then back at him, and Dongwoo offers him a tentative smile.

“Not really, no.”

They let their hands rest against their thighs, and Dongwoo leans in ever so slightly, looking at his eyes all the while, as if asking for permission. Myungsoo smiles and meets him halfway, in a soft peck which is totally different from the makeout session they had just a couple minutes before.

Dongwoo laughs, whereas from nervousness or happiness or both, Myungsoo doesn’t know.

“Are you done over there or am I gonna keep sending drunkards away until dawn??”

Sungyeol’s voice resonates through the bathroom, startling them both and sending Dongwoo on his butt to the ground. Myungsoo hadn’t even realized he was still straddling him, the detail easily tucked to the back of his mind in favor of the way he was pulled in by the dancer’s eyes.

He looks at Dongwoo’s _deer-caught-in-the-headlights_ face and groans.

“Suck it up, Yeol.”

“Oh, but I’m sure I’m not the one who you would rather be doing that with.”

Myungsoo stands up, glaring at the door as if it could somehow get to Sungyeol if he stared hard enough, before taking a glance at himself in the mirror, nothing his messy hair --thanks to Dongwoo’s roaming hands-- and his blood-free face. He ignores the rosy tint of his lips and the blush going from his neck to his cheeks in favor of combing his way through his hair with his fingers before crouching down to help Dongwoo up.

“Don’t mind him,” he tries to say coolly, but he is sure the heat on his face gives his nervousness away. Dongwoo’s own cheeks fill with color, taking the offered hand and standing up, averting his gaze from Myungsoo’s, the latter clearing his throat. “So, um, he is always saying stupid stuff like that, and--”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I--”

“--and he, oh sorry! I didn’t mean to inte--”

“No, no, no! You didn’t, I was just--”

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE _REALLY_?!” Sungyeol thumps his fist against the door, loudly. “Just ask for his goddamn number and get the hell outta there!”

Myungsoo groans, rubbing his face, and Dongwoo starts laughing again.

“I wouldn’t mind,” the shorter says, as he clears his throat, looking at him nervously. “Giving you my number, that is.”

Myungsoo scratches his head, feeling as if his whole face was gonna explode. “You know, I’m not… I don’t want--”

“I know.” Dongwoo says, fidgeting. “You see, I’ve noticed you at the club plenty of times, with your friend. This is the first time you’ve actually noticed me, though. I see that you always turn guys down, so I’ve figured you’re not searching for a one night stand or a fling…”

Myungsoo doesn’t really know how to answer that.

After a long pause, Dongwoo’s laugh starts resonating again, but this time it sounds a little off.

“I guess that’s not good?” he says, averting his eyes while faking a smile, and Myungsoo frowns. “Let’s go out before Sungyeol starts banging the doors again.”

He turns around and starts walking away, and Myungsoo blurts the first thing that comes to his mind to stop him. “I’d like that! Your number, I mean. And, maybe a date.” He berates himself over adding the last part, knowing Sungyeol is probably eavesdropping at the other side of the door, but when he sees Dongwoo’s face light up, he decides he doesn’t mind at all.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Good.” Myungsoo smiles.

Dongwoo’s cheeks puff out as he smiles bashfully. “Good.”

“ **FINALLY**.”

“JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS YOU PRICK!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I don’t even know how this ended up this way. OTL
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
